


The Scratching Post

by trancer



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has an itch only Cameron can scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scratching Post

Sarah sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes staring blankly at the newspaper before her. The fingers of her left hand drummed nervously across the surface of the table, as her right leg bounced animatedly up and down.

She glanced at her watch. 8:25pm. Two minutes later than the last time she checked. She was nervous. Antsy. And a couple other things twisting in her gut that she didn't quite want to think about.

The back door leading to the kitchen opened. For a moment, Sarah thought about reaching for her gun. Cameron closed the door quietly behind her, re-setting the alarm system before entering the kitchen.

Sarah felt her breath hitch in her throat, ran her tongue surreptitiously across her lips.

Cameron was wearing the cop uniform. Again. From the mirrored sunglasses down to the black boots. Sarah liked the boots. When Cameron figured out why, she spent a half hour every day polishing them.

Sarah took a moment to admire the boots, feeling her heartbeat rise as it hammered beneath her chest. She trailed her eyes upwards. “Did you get it?”

“Yes,” Cameron answered flatly.

“Where is it?” Her eyes glanced to Cameron's hands, hanging slack against her sides.

“I'm wearing it.”

Sarah swallowed hard. Her lips pursed into a grim line, eyes squinting to a heated glare.

“John!” She rose quickly from her chair, turning towards the boy's room. “JOHN!”

The door to his room jerked open. There was a wild, panicky look in his eyes. As if he were unsure if he should turn and run because there was a Terminator trying to kill him, or if he should turn and run because his mom was about to kill him.

“Relax.” She half-smiled. “I need you to do something.”

“Jesus.” He ran a nervous hand over his face. “You scared the sh..”

“Mouth!”

“What? The savior of humanity isn't allowed to swear every now and then.”

“Not in front of his mother.”

“Fine. What is it?”

Sarah reached into her pocket, pulling out a large wad of bills wrapped in rubber bands. She peeled several twenties and handed them to John. “Take Derek to the movies.”

“Huh?” He gaped at the bills in his hand then back at his mother as if she'd grown a third eye.

“The movies, the mall, the arcade..”

“Arcade? You're showing your age again.”

“Fine. Take him to the shooting range. I don't care. Just.. get him out of the house for a couple hours.” She paused, brows crinkling slightly as her lips pulled into a soft smirk. “You can take the car.”

“Seriously?” John waited for no other prompting. “I love you!” Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders then bolted towards the living room before she had a chance to change her mind.

Sarah returned to the kitchen. Cameron stood in the same spot Sarah last left her, motionless, except for the brown eyes tracking Sarah's every movement. Sarah leaned against the door frame, folding her arms across her chest. Her gaze focused intently on Cameron's eyes.

John bolted into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop between the two women, turning his eyes from Cameron to his mother.

“Mom?”

“What?”

“Keys.”

She fished them from her pocket, her eyes, never leaving Cameron's face, then held her hand up, the keys hanging from a finger.

John gingerly took the keys. He leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the cheek. “Be nice,” he whispered into her ear.

The words shook Sarah enough to turn her attentions to her son. He had a worrisome look on his face, as if he expected to return and find Cameron in a million pieces on the floor. Sarah relaxed, realizing how attuned John was to her emotions, even if he mistook their meaning. “We'll be fine.”

He examined her face trying to decipher her expression.

“Two more seconds and I'm taking my keys back.”

That seemed to jolt the boy from his indecision. He scrambled for the front door. Sarah listened as two sets of feet, John and Derek's, exited the house. Then the sound of a car rumbling to life and driving down the street.

She waited for several more minutes doing nothing but listening and staring at Cameron, just in case the two returned.

After several more seconds ticked by, Cameron tilted her head, a slight blink of her eyes that Sarah had learned to recognize as confusion. “Are we going to have sex now?”

“Yes.” Sarah rushed across the room, closing the distance between them. “We're going to have sex now.”

Sarah pounced, clasping her hands onto Cameron's face, crashing their lips together and pulling the woman until she had Sarah pressed against the counter. Cameron kissed as she did everything else – with a single-minded focus and concentrated intensity.

But there was something different in Cameron, something different about Cameron. There was an _eagerness_ in the way she kissed. Sarah had taught Cameron how to French kiss and Cameron took to it like a duck to water. She didn't kiss Sarah because Sarah enjoyed it, she kissed Sarah because _Cameron_ enjoyed it. She felt it in the hand, gently but forcefully, holding onto Sarah's head to keep her still. Sarah had a tendency to wiggle too much on occasion for Cameron's liking, especially when they were kissing, which Cameron really liked to do.

She was all massaging lips and exploratory tongue seeming to find all the spots that made Sarah moan. Sarah thread her fingers into Cameron's hair, taking her in deeper. The counter began to dig into her back as her body began to writhe against Cameron's. Cameron was rigged, a dam to Sarah's roiling tide crashing against her.

Then, Sarah felt it. It. Hard and thick against Cameron's leg, pressing against the apex of Sarah's crotch. She'd almost forgotten from the torrent of Cameron's kisses. The feel of it jolted her to her senses with a shiver of liquid heat running down her spine and pooling between her legs.

“Cameron,” Sarah husked breathily. She pressed her hands to Cameron's shoulders, holding the terminator back to keep her from pouncing onto Sarah's lips. It was like pushing against a mountain. “Cameron!” She stated sternly. Cameron's eyes immediately snapped from Sarah's lips upwards. “Your room. Now.”

“Understood,” she stated before returning to her task – kissing Sarah. Her hands moved from the small of Sarah's back down to cupping her ass. One moment, Sarah was pressed up against the counter, the next she was in Cameron's arms, legs wrapping around her waist as Cameron carried her into her bedroom.

Cameron kicked the door closed behind her with a wall shaking ferocity. She set Sarah down on the bed, removing her lips from Sarah long enough to help Sarah pull off her shirt. Then, without Sarah's help, removed Sarah's jeans and panties in one, swift and forceful pull, lifting Sarah's hips up off the mattress then dropping her back down.

“Stop.” Sarah licked her lips as Cameron still the hands about to unbutton her shirt. Cameron looked at her with a slight tilt of the head. “Keep it on.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Cameron answered. “You have a uniform fetish. It is when a person derives sexual pleasure..”

“Cameron,” Sarah held up her hand to stop the girl from talking. “I know what a fetish is.”

“Oh,” Cameron stated. This time, Sarah couldn't quite decipher her expression. She was getting better at reading the terminator but there were times like these when it was like talking to a brussel sprout.

“How do you know what a fetish is?”

“Google.”

“Why were you looking up fetishes on Google?”

“I wanted to know how to pleasure you. Like the videos.” Sarah tried not to squirm uncomfortably at the mention of Cameron's stash of pornographic items. Learning Cam had an interest in porn was one thing, discovering her actually watching it had been quite the experience.

Unable to sleep, Sarah had made her usual rounds one night. She discovered Cameron in the living room before the muted television, her eyes wide and head tilted slightly. When Sarah saw what Cameron _was_ watching – she about had a heart attack.

 _“Cameron?” Sarah reached for the remote in the younger woman's hands, except Cameron had a death grip on the device and removing it was like prying food from a feral dog's jaw._

 _“Why is she penetrating her with a plastic phallus?”_

 _Sarah felt her cheeks turn about five shades of red. They couldn't possibly be having this conversation now. “What?”_

 _“Wouldn't it be more efficient to have sex with a man if she desires penetration?”_

 _“First.” The remote finally loose from Cameron's hand, Sarah switched off the television. “If you must watch this.. stuff. Do it in your room.”_

 _“I do not have a television in my room.”_

 _“We'll get you one.”_

 _“Second,” Sarah paused, trying to gain some semblance of composure because, yes, she truly was having this conversation with Cameron. “Using a dildo, a plastic phallus, isn't about penis envy. It's about pleasuring your partner in a manner they desire. Sometimes, a woman just wants to be penetrated. And she doesn't always need or want a man to do it.”_

 _“I understand.” She stepped towards Sarah. “Do you desire to be penetrated?”_

 _It wasn't the first time they'd had sex. But that night – Sarah taught Cameron one doesn't need a phallus for penetration._

“Was that wrong?”

Sarah drifted back to the present. Cameron still stood at the edge of the bed, eyes still focused on Sarah. Sarah remembered, while she was getting better at reading Cameron, Cameron couldn't exactly say the same. She had trouble with Sarah's tone, unable to discern that just because Sarah used her 'angry voice' didn't necessarily equate to Sarah being angry.

“Do you wish for me not to learn how to pleasure you?”

“No!” Sarah blurted. “Yes! I mean..” She paused just enough to shake the thought of 'what am I doing' from her head. She inhaled, trying to drain some of the nervous tension in her voice before continuing. “If you want to know how to pleasure me, all you have to do is ask.” She paused again. “But only when we're alone.. and no one's trying to kill us.”

“I understand,” Cameron answered. “I wish to learn how to pleasure you now.”

And then it was back, the roiling tension in the pit of Sarah's stomach. She licked her lips, crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, all while her eyes trailed down Cameron's torso ending at the apex between her legs. “Show it to me.”

Sarah watched Cameron's hands intently as the brunette began working on the belt around her waist, the button on her slacks and on to the zipper. Her mannerisms were neither too slow nor too fast. But, to Sarah, it was as if time itself had stopped, as if Cameron had learned the meaning of 'tease' because, damn, if it wasn't taking her forever to unzip those pants.

She pushed her slacks and underwear down off her hips enough to where Sarah could see the harness strapped around her hips. She pulled it out, holding it casually in the palm of her hand, eyes focused eagerly on Sarah for approval.

“It's pink,” Sarah gaped.

“I made sure it was the correct length and width for the contours of your vagina to induce maximum pleasure.”

“But it's pink.” Sarah wrinkled her brow. Aside from the garish color with, quite possibly, gold flecks of glitter, it was perfect. Not too long, not too short, not too wide nor too thin, slightly curved upwards for hitting the spot. Perfect except for the color.

“I like pink,” Cameron answered.

Sarah looked up at Cameron. She'd learned something new. Cameron liked pink. She stared at her thinking she could know the terminator for a thousand years and still be as surprised then as she was in that moment. Her lips spread into a soft smile, if a pink dildo made Cameron happy, who was she to argue? Besides, it's not like she wanted to stare at it. She uncrossed her legs, leaning a little bit further back on her elbows. With one hand, she curled a finger beckoning Cameron closer.

“C'mere.”

Sarah scooted backwards as Cameron clambered over her. Her face was soft, almost hungry and Sarah felt another shiver run down her spine.

Cameron molded her body against Sarah's. Lips partially open, Sarah felt the wet heat of Cameron's breath on her lips. “Can we kiss again?”

“I think I would find that very pleasurable.”

“So would I,” she said before pressing down, tongue eagerly prodding between Sarah's lips until Sarah acquiesced, submitting to Cameron's hungry demand. She melted under Cameron's touch, one hand running up her back, the other tangling in her hair, hips arching, legs wrapping around her waist. When Cameron began to roll her hips, grinding the phallus up and down the length of Sarah's pussy, Sarah had to gasp for air.

“Cam..” She struggled to get the words out. “What..”

“Frottage,” Cameron explained in her typical fashion, continuing to roll her hips. “It's a form of masturbation where one partner rubs against the other. Typically performed in crowds.”

A soft chuckle rose from the back of Sarah's throat. Cameron stilled her hips. Enough to make Sarah's eyes open and her gaze to focus sharply.

“Does this not pleasure you?”

“Oh, it pleasures me very much. I was just hoping for something a bit more direct.”

“You desire penetration?”

“Baby, we're totally gonna have to work on your pillow talk.” She pressed a finger to Cameron's lips to keep her from asking for the definition of pillow talk. “Yes, Cameron, I desire penetration.”

“Now?” Cameron shivered. Enough to where Sarah could feel it in the plastic cock pressed against her. Enough to make her wonder if the machines really knew what they were doing when they gave Cameron a libido.

“Yes, Cameron. Now.”

“Which position?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted it in every position, on every surface, in every way imaginable. There are approximately..”

“Cameron.” Sarah tried not to snap. Cameron was the perfect lover – always focused, eager, indefatigable, inexhaustible. And yet, she could be completely exasperating and exhausting. Her incessant need to decipher, analyze, compartmentalize and, in turn, vocalize every discovery to the most minute detail at the most inappropriate of times had a tendency to drive Sarah up the wall.

Sarah could think of only one thing to do, before her desire dissipated like a popped balloon – turn the tables.

“Choose,” she stated with a smirk on her lips.

“What?”

“I'm sure you've analyzed all the data. Pick the position you think will give me optimal pleasure?”

Cameron's eyes seemed to glaze over as she silently and internally analyzed the command. Sarah watched her features. Watched as Cameron imagined, although Sarah wasn't quite sure if 'imagined' was the right word, imagined the two of them in every position. One by one, the images flickered behind her eyes, Cameron becoming increasingly aroused with each flicker. Until, suddenly, she snapped back into focus.

“I've chosen.”

“Whi..”

In flash, Cameron was on her knees. Her hands on Sarah's hips and before Sarah could finish her question she was flipped over and positioned onto her hands and knees.

“I believe this position will give us both optimal pleasure.”

“Both of us,” Sarah husked through her teeth, her hands already balling the sheets into her fists.

“Yes,” Cameron answered. “My harness comes with a clitoral stimulator. The clerk was very helpful..”

“I'm sure she was.” Sarah felt the bed rise slightly as Cameron began to move away. “Where are you going?”

“To get the lubricant. The clerk stated..”

“Cameron,” Sarah lifted her head to look at Cameron over her shoulder. “Believe me, you don't need the lube. And if you don't do something right now, I _will_ start without you.”

Something flickered across Cameron's eyes, dark and carnal. Something that made a shiver run down Sarah's spine and her insides to clench. Cameron was imagining Sarah starting without her. An image Cameron found very pleasurable.

“Understood,” she nodded before clambering back towards Sarah.

Sarah leaned down onto her elbows, until her forehead rested on the pillow. She wondered if it were possible to die from anticipation. It had been five days since their conversation. Five days of planning, fantasizing.. anticipating.

Then, Cameron touched her. Drew the tip along the folds of Sarah's pussy and Sarah hissed at the sensation, her hips bucking slightly as she quelled the urge to push back. Her eyes snapped shut. And Sarah almost regretted it because she could see Cameron, her head tilted slightly, eyes focused on the phallus between her legs as she watched it graze across the surface of Sarah's sex.

“You are right,” Cameron spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. “You do not need lubricant.”

Sarah was about to respond when Cameron pushed the tip inside her and the only thing she could vocalize was a keening moan.

“Are you all right?” Cameron asked, stilling her movement.

“Yes,” Sarah gasped. “It's just.. been awhile. Don't stop.”

Cameron was right, Sarah thought, it was perfect. Thick enough, long enough, hard enough, but not too much or too little. Cameron took her time, easing it into Sarah until her hips pressed against Sarah's ass then easing it back out. A leisurely, almost teasing, rhythm that had Sarah clawing at the sheets, back and hips rolling in an undulating motion.

Typically, Sarah was the one to take the reins, using Cameron like a cat in heat against a scratching post. Tonight was all Cameron. This was her idea, her show. Sarah was more than willing to let her run it.. for one night. She wasn't sure what it said about her, that she was willing to trust Cameron in such an intimate manner. That she was willing to turn her back to her, acquiesce and submit to her, let Cameron do to her what she was never willing to do with Charley, or all the others before.

She felt Cameron's hand, steady and strong, on her hip, the other trailing up Sarah's spine then clasping onto her shoulder. Cameron's pace was steady, rhythmic, almost mechanical if not for the arch in her hips, pushing deep and staccato-like inside Sarah with every stroke.

Still, Sarah wanted more.

“Faster,” she groaned.

Just like that the pace increased. Building and building to a bed-shaking, headboard slamming, until Sarah was caterwauling with every thrust of Cameron's hips, almost brutal pace.

Before Sarah could even think of coming, she was flipped over and on her back. Cameron's body pressed against hers, staring up into brown eyes.

“Wha..” Sarah croaked. Unable to get the rest of the word out silenced by the hard, jut of Cameron's hips, the feel of her body pressing down and molding against Sarah's.

“I want to watch you come.” There was a purr in Cameron's voice Sarah had never heard before. It made her insides twitch, her legs to wrap around Cameron's waist as her hips canted upwards. “Are you close?”

“Yes,” Sarah whispered. Her voice throaty and dry, like she'd been chasing whiskey shooters with pounds of sawdust.

“So am I.”

Cameron restarted her frenzied pace. Sarah had to close her eyes, to shut down something to compensate for the sensory overload taking over her body. Reaching back with her arms, her fingers clawed at the edge of the mattress and gripped tightly. Her heels dug in, anchoring her to the bed as her hips undulated wildly grinding into Cameron.

Her orgasm hit her hard like a live-wire to the gut. Where every muscle in her body seemed caught in a fight between clenching and spasming.

There was moaning, loud and foreign enough to make Sarah realize the voice wasn't her own. She opened her eyes, gazed up to see dark and brown hooded lids, full lips parted open and an almost pained expression on Cameron's face. It's not that she'd never seen Cameron come before, Sarah had watched her multiple times. But, every time, Cameron came, there was something new, a new sensation, a feeling, and each time, the muscles in Cameron's normally blank face found news way to express the feelings and emotions hidden beneath the surface. She'd learned orgasms were good. She also learned not every orgasm was the same and Cameron had just experienced something new.

Cameron closed her eyes. Licked her lips as the last of the aftershocks trembled through her body, reverberating through Sarah and back into Cameron. Sarah reached up with her fingers, brushing the sweat soaked hairs off Cameron's forehead.

“What happened?”

“I saw stars,” Cameron replied, her eyes still dreamy and out of focus. “You made me see stars.”

“And here I though you were the one who was supposed to be pleasuring me.”

Suddenly, Cameron's eyes snapped into focus and she was gazing down at Sarah intently. “Was that not pleasurable?”

“Yes,” Sarah chuckled, feeling the tension that had instantaneously built quickly dissipate. “It was very pleasurable?”

“Good,” Cameron perked. “Because I want to do it again. And we still have 47 more positions and 16 separate surfaces..”

“Cam..”

The terminator pounced her lips onto Sarah's, adding a slow grind of her hips that turned the word stuck in the back of Sarah's throat into a low, throaty moan. Sarah attempted to resist, even if only half-heartedly just to prove to herself she still could. It was becoming harder and harder to resist the terminator, even if it was only within the confines of her own bedroom.

How long that would last, Sarah did not know.

At the moment, as the rhythm of Cameron's hips began to rise and Sarah matched her stroke for stroke, Sarah didn't care.

**

Sarah sat at the kitchen table. Her eyes focused on the blueprints before her, schematics of a soon-to-be Skynet facility. The fingers of her left hand drummed across the surface of the table, as her right leg bounced animatedly up and down.

“What time is it?” She asked out loud.

“12:17,” Cameron answered. She stood by the kitchen window staring blankly outside the glass. Gone was her cop uniform replaced with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The front door opened and John and Derek entered the house. She waited patiently as John entered the kitchen, Derek on his heels, looking all the world like he was prepared to be skinned alive. He paused his step long enough to take a quick glance at Cameron, half-expecting her to be pieces on the kitchen floor, before turning his hang-dog expression towards his mother.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and placed the keys on the table.

“You're late,” Sarah gathered the keys into her hand stuffing them into a pocket. She'd changed clothes, along with Cameron, John didn't notice. Derek did. He eyed her with a quiet suspicion, noting the blueprints on the table. She knew there would be questions later but, thankfully, nothing revolving on what Sarah was actually doing when the two boys were away.

“It's not like you gave me an actual curfew.” John tilted his head backwards and let out a large exhale. “You're never going to let me drive again, are you?”

“Not anytime soon.”

Eventually, the two left the kitchen leaving Sarah and Cameron alone. The minutes ticked by. Sarah listened as the two men fell into their casual routines, John in his room settling onto his bed probably listening to headphones as he fell asleep, Derek blankly staring at the tv as he cleaned and re-cleaned his guns before falling asleep. And Sarah and Cameron still in the kitchen, neither moving from their positions.

“He thinks you're mad at him,” Cameron finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I am.”

“He thinks you're mad at me.” She added.

Sarah lifted her head from the blueprints.

“Are you?” Cameron paused. “Sometimes it's hard to tell.”

“Why would I be mad at you? We just spent the last three hours..”

“Making love?”

Sarah found herself at a loss for words. Found herself contemplating just what she was doing with the terminator. She'd like to think she was just using her. But using her was too callous a term. Whatever Cameron was, she was more than a walking, talking dildo. Something to be used only when needed then discarded just as easily and quickly. That was too neat, too clean. The level of intimacy Sarah shared with Cameron was too deep and complex for her to write off their relationship, for lack of a better word, as nothing more than sex.

But 'making love'? That cut too quick to the bone for Sarah to admit. Sex? Yes. Fucking? Hell yes. But making love? Sarah wasn't sure if she had that within her. Despite the soft flesh, doe eyes and lips like sin, underneath it all Cameron was a machine. She couldn't articulate exactly what she _was_ doing but making love to a machine wasn't it. Once again Sarah found herself with the uncomfortable thoughts, guilty feelings and general uneasiness that always arose after she and Cameron had sex.

“Something like that,” Sarah finally mumbled, realizing the quiet between them had turned to an uncomfortable silence.

Cameron continued to stare at her. Sarah knowing underneath that blank mask, Cameron was processing the information and formulating a response. “I understand,” she finally spoke. “You no longer wish to have sex with me.”

“Now hold on,” Sarah raised a hand. “Let's not go too far.”

There it was, Sarah noted, that flash behind Cameron's eyes, that glimmer of hope. “You want to continue having sex with me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Cameron took a step forward, her eyes already hooded and dark. “Do you wish to have sex now? There are twenty-eight more positions we haven't..”

Her hand already raised, Sarah jutted her arm forward. Cameron didn't stop until Sarah's palm rested on her stomach stilling her motions. “Hold on cowgirl. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I can be quiet.” Cameron dropped to her knees, hands on Sarah's thighs pushing them open.

“Cameron, I don't think..” Sarah had to suck her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from moaning. Cameron could be quiet, Sarah wasn't so sure. She was already giving in – maybe a bit too willingly, definitely a bit too quickly. What ever it was between them. What ever it said about Sarah. Sarah knew one thing – she wasn't quite ready for it to stop. There was still too much internal tension, too many years of solitude, of time spent untouched and aching. And Cameron was too good at scratching Sarah's itch for her to let it stop now.

END 


End file.
